Still No Need for Gundam Wing
by PrincessCordelia
Summary: Washu misses Tro=tro, and so does Quatre, what are they to do? And poor Mihoshi is missing Space Police Policemen...


Still No Need for Gundam Wing

Still No Need for Gundam Wing!

By Ariela Dawn

(Author's Note: Ah, the sequel to No Need for Gundam Wing isn't my life just entertaining? Anyways, you should know the drill about fanfics. No ownie, no sueie. Simple as that. Purely for entertainment, and to help you drop your IQ percentage 20 or more points. Yeah, I know Relena died in the first one, but like Kenny off of South Park, she comes back for every episode…DAMN INSERT BUTTON!)

Washu was pouting in her lab. "That guy…I KNOW! Heh heh heh!" Washu walked out of her lab and took a giant mallet out of hammerspace. She went up to the Dimension Port 20,000 and WHAM! Smashed it into a kajillion pieces.

"Ahhh! Washu! What the hell did you do that for?!" Ryoko screamed, running her ass off on the treadmill. 

"So I can fix it." Washu simply replied and began to drag the invention to her lab, tearing up the rug on her way.

"Whatever…" Ryoko muttered, slowing down.

"Get your fat ass going Ryoko!" Aeka squeaked, munching on scores of chocolate bars made by Sasami.

"Don't make me sit on you," Ryoko threatened.

There was a crash from the kitchen. "Darn it!" Sasami shouted from the kitchen, quickly followed by a howling and still bald, Ryo-ohki, who was wearing a knitted cabbit sweater, to prevent her from getting cold.

There was a crash landing in the lake outside and Katsuhito peered over his paper. "Kiyone and Mihoshi are here for lunch." He said to anyone who was listening.

Kiyone marched in, soaking wet, a fish flopping away in the collar of her uniform. "THAT IS THE LAST AND ONLY TIME I LET MIHOSHI LAND OUR DROP SHIP!" She grabbed the fish and pulled it out of her collar and threw it in Ryoko's face.

"Do you mind?!" Ryoko barked, "I'm trying to lose weight here!" She threw the fish at Aeka, which landed on her chocolates.

"AHHH!"Aeka screamed and threw the fish away.She tossed the fish flavored chocolates behind her shoulder and left.

"Hmm…." Ryoko made sure Washu wasn't looking, and got off the treadmill.She was about to pick up a chocolate and eat it, when Washu zapped Ryoko with a cow tazer.

"Hey, get back on there, you cow!"Washu laughed and stopped dragging the kajillion pieces to bug Sasami for some food.

"BRAPPP!" Duo burped again and another bolt came flying out of his mouth, it hit Wufei in the back of the head, causing Wufei to smack Duo upside the head. "Itai!" Duo yelped and went to sit in a corner.

"I made him shut up." Wufei gloated and continued to play Gundam Wing Barbies with Quatre and Trowa. Then Wufei began to pout. "Why do I have to be Wufei Christie?!"

"Because, the doll manufacturer said so." Trowa said and nodded.

"I'm leaving," Wufei said and climbed in the Altron. He turned it on and it began to dance like a ballerina. "What the fuck?!" Wufei screamed.

"Nice moves…" Heero said and threw Chunky Puffs at the remains of Relena. Suddenly, in reverse motion, Relena's remains form Relena again.

"Ahhhh!" Heero screamed and jumped back.

"OH MY GOD! RELENA'S ALIVE! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Quatre screamed like the girly man he is and ran away, screaming.

"Did you miss me?" Relena asked and primped her hair; this caused Heero to run away too.

Dorothy came running in. "Miss Relena! I found you!" Dorothy then began to pant heavily. "You have to see this!" She dragged Relena by the wrist to her office and slammed the door behind her. She pointed to a dartboard with Relena's picture on it.

"I got a bulls eye!" Dorothy declared, pointing to the dart that went through Relena's eye. Dorothy went up to the picture with a black permanent marker and did the finishing touches on Relena's face, adding more pimples and a beard.

"That's nice Dorothy…" Relena backed away and then tried diving out the window, hitting the pane very hard.

"Itai…" Relena mumbled and slid down the glass, her nose dragging and drool trailed her on the way down.

"Oh, did I tell you? That's bulletproof glass, nothing can get through that!" Dorothy said, opening the door to let Relena out.

"Damn, Ryoko…ever hear of liposuction?" Washu watched Ryoko sweating her pores out on the treadmill and grinned. "So Sasami, how's the kitchen rebuilding going along?" she asked.

"Its great Miss Washu! This buffer you made for me is perfect!" Sasami said, accidentally getting the bald Ryo-ohki under the brush-thing.

"MYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryo-ohki screamed and flew out from underneath. She hit Sasami's new pans hard and landed on the counter, shining in the light.

"Hey, Sasami, I'm getting hungry, got anything to eat?" Washu asked. Sasami dug in the cabinets and fished out a can of peas. She heated them up and gave them to Washu.

"Um…Sasami…" Washu muttered.

"EAT YOUR PEAS PROFESSOR!" Sasami yells at Washu.Washu blinked and took the peas.Sasami smiled and went off to wash the dishes.

"Whatever you say, Sasami." Washu said and shoved the peas aside.

"EAT YOUR PEAS PROFESSOR!" Sasami yelled again and picked up the bald Ryo-ohki.

"Gyaa! Ryoko! Get off me ya fat ass!" Tenchi yelled from the living room, where Ryoko glomped Tenchi when he came home from school. 

"Yes, get off of Tenchi, pirate!" Aeka jeered and did her evil-chipmunk-princess laugh.

"We have company!" Tenchi said, and pointed to Sakuya.

"Ahhh! The bitch!" Ryoko shouted and immediately got off of Tenchi.

"Hello!" Sakuya said and waved, "Damn, don't they ever go away?!" Sakuya thought.

"Okay, bitch, " Ryoko cracked her knuckles, "It's time to end this…" She threw a punch at Sakuya, but she 'accidentally' hit Aeka, who was laughing like a chipmunk princess. "Shut up!"

"Eat your peas professor…Sasami's finally lost it…" Washu muttered and resumed dragging the kajillion parts of the Dimension Port 20,000 into her lab.

"Hello, Washu!" Tenchi called from the evil-eye staring contest going on between Aeka, Ryoko and Sakuya, who was busy staring at Tenchi, starry-eyed. He looked at Sakuya, "Stop it! Don't make goo-goo eyes at me while you're here…its like feeding the bears" Tenchi warned, "They're rabid…"

Sakuya grimaced at the thought and stopped. "You got anything to eat here?" she asked.

"Well the kitchen is a real disaster, because Ryoko apparently ate it all, including the sink attachments…" Tenchi said, "So the only thing we really have is peas and mixed vegetables."

"Kiyone! Turn it to cartoons!" Mihoshi whined, trying to seize the remote from Kiyone, who was watching the news.

"Knock it off! You're number one on my shit list right now!" Kiyone yelled, trying to keep the remote away from Mihoshi's hands.

"I didn't eat the entire kitchen!" Ryoko yelled, "It was that guy I switched with!"

Duo was busy digging through the Deathscythe. He pulled out a mostly empty bag of candy and whimpered, "They ate all my candy…NOOOOOOOO!" He continued to search to see what else was taken. "My hair ties, and my old, old cookies! Did we switch with a bunch of cookie-eating, hair-tie stealing pigs?!" At this comment, Trowa blushed.

Quatre came back and crawled next to the blushing Trowa. "Why are you blushing? Tell me, you had an affair while that bimbo was here huh?!"

"No," Trowa blushed even more; he knew that Washu taped the copies of his ass all over her lab.

"Heero." Relena said in that stupid voice of hers.

"Leave me alone." Heero ordered, but Relena kept following him around like she was some kind of lost dog.

"No, and why are you avoiding me?" Relena demanded.

"Because, you have an annoying personality, you stalk me and tell me to kill you, why I haven't shot you in the face is beyond me…" Heero responded.

"Trowa, play Outlaw Star Barbies with me!" Quatre whined at Trowa, who was daydreaming about Washu doing experiments on him. {Yes, THOSE kind of experiments…}

"…" Trowa was looking up at the ceiling.

"TROWA! GUNDAMMIT PLAY BARBIES WITH ME!"Quatre yelled.He bitch slapped Trowa.

"Ow dammit Quatre! Maybe I don't wanna be all frilly and girly with you!" Trowa yelled, making Quatre gasp and faint. "I have a new obsession, oh pink-spiky-haired-woman, you are now my one and only!" Trowa fantasized.

"There, that's the last one." Washu said, turning the last screw of the rebuild.

"Quatre!" Washu puppet A popped up on Washu's shoulder.

"What?!" Washu asked, blinking in confusion.

"Um, WASHU!" the puppet corrected itself.

"You are a genius Washu!" puppet B popped up too.

"Hmmm, this Quatre…who the hell is he?" Washu asked.

"Ooooo, what does this button do?" Mihoshi asked, looking at the rebuild of Washu's Greatest Invention of All Time, she hit some random buttons and then the execute button.

"Mihoshi! Get out of my laboratory!" Washu screamed in a eastern European accent.

::POOF:: Mihoshi was gone, and in her place, was Trowa.

"YAY!" Washu glomped Trowa. "My new guinea pig has come back!" She squeezed Trowa's neck.

"Nani?! Where's Trowa?!" Quatre asked when he regained consciousness. Mihoshi was hovering over him.

"HI LITTLE BOY!" Mihoshi squealed.

"Wahhh! It's you!" Quatre screamed like a girly man again.

Zechs hobbled over on a pair of crutches, he took a look at Mihoshi and his jaw dropped. "ITS YOU!" he screamed.

"Yeah! First-class Detective Mihoshi Karamitsu at your service!" Mihoshi saluted Zechs, she then took a good look at Zechs. "What happened to you? You look familiar…" 

5 hours later…

"Oh! You're the guy I landed on yesterday!" Mihoshi cried,"Are you all right?" she put her finger to her lip.

At this, Zechs pulled out his gun and trying to balance on the crutches at the same time, he fired into the air, making Mihoshi pull out her blaster.

"You are threatening a Galaxy Police officer, drop the weapon and put your hands in the air!" Mihoshi commanded.

"What did you say?" Heero asked, putting his gun to Mihoshi's head.

"Um, I uh…" Mihoshi stammered. "WHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mihoshi broke into tears, "I just wanna go home! I'm supposed to be on duty in ten minutes!And Space Police Policemen comes on in fifteen!"She cried.

"Space Police Policemen?" Heero asked.

"Yeah! It's my favorite show! I don't wanna miss it!" Mihoshi explained as best as she could.

"Why are so many pictures of my ass all over here?" Trowa asked.

"Um, because, your ass is a good specimen, I want to make clones of you!" Washu said, trying to cover up the real reason she taped more copies of Trowa's ass all over the lab.

"Well, you didn't have to put up the copies of my ass…" Trowa commented.

"Come! To my suite!" Washu escorted Trowa to a hidden part of the lab.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Aeka asked, imposing a search light on Sakuya.

"I umm, love Tenchi?" Sakuya answered.

"WRONG ANSWER MISSIE!" Ryoko flew up to Sakuya and tightened the bonds, which held her to the recliner in the living room.

"What is this an interrogation?" Tenchi asked.

"YES!" Aeka and Ryoko yelled at Tenchi.

"Then why am I being interrogated?" Sakuya demanded.

"To see if you're the candidate we're looking for…" Aeka said deviously.

"For what?!"

"For our little plan." Ryoko guzzled a Slim-Fast and wiped the rest off her top lip. "She seems suitable, princess, shall we do a test run?" 

"Certainly." Aeka agreed and they began dragging Sakuya and the chair to Washu's lab.

"You're right! This show rocks!" Heero exclaimed, watching the tape that Mihoshi always has in case she misses it.

"I told you…" Mihoshi gloated, grinning at Heero.

"What in the world are you watching?" Relena asked.

"Space Police Policemen…now go away!" Heero ordered.

"Woofy, I miss Tro-tro!" Quatre whined.

"Good GOD, stop doing that!" Wufei yelled.

"What?" 

"The pet names, I've had it up to here with them!" Wufei indicates a height over his head, taller than Zechs.

"Hey Woofy! Have you seen my hair ties?!" Duo yelled from the cockpit of the Deathscythe.

"GOD DAMMIT!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR HAIR TIES!" Wufei yelled. "Buddha spare me," he smacked his forehead.

Noin walked in and glomped Zechs, making him scream in pain."Dammit Noin, I just had that fixed!" Zechs yelled.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it!" Noin said sadly.

"Miss Relena!" Dorothy ran in and saw Mihoshi, "Who's that?"

"I dunno, ask her." Relena said and continued to make Heero Tommy and Relena Stacie make out.Heero, with a well-aimed blast, shot Relena Stacie.Relena started to cry, and ran out of the room.

"Ok," Dorothy waltzed up to Mihoshi, "Who the hell are you?"

"Not now, Kiyone, I'm busy!" Mihoshi waved Dorothy away.

"Nani?" Dorothy asked, confused. POOF! Dorothy vanished, and in her place, Sakuya.

"Where am I?" Sakuya asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Wufei yelled.

Sakuya looked at Wufei and squealed. "Oh, Tenchi! Kiss me!" Sakuya glomped Wufei.

"Who the hell is Tenchi and get the hell off me!" Wufei yelled, throwing Sakuya across the room.

"It's happening again…oro…" Duo muttered watching all the commotion from the cameras of the Deathscythe.

"Is she gone yet?" Wufei asked.

"Tenchi!"Sakuya yelled from across the room."I'm over here!" 

"AHHH!!IT'S A DEMON!"Wufei ran out of the room, Sakuya following.Everyone else was sitting still, except Mihoshi and Heero, watching Space Police Policemen.

"That girl likes Wufei…" Duo said. "THAT IS DISGUSTING!"Quatre decided to play with the decapitated Relena Stacie doll.

"All right! It worked! We've gotten rid of Sakuya forever!" Ryoko declared in celebration.

"But look what we get in return…" Aeka muttered, referring to Dorothy.

"And I declare war on you!" Dorothy said perched on a wooden box, pointing at Ryoko.

"Shut up!" Ryoko yelled and threw a laser ball at Dorothy, who dodged it and then declared war on Aeka.

"You're declaring war on the princess of Jurai? You've messed with the wrong person, missie!" Aeka shouted and summoned Asaka and Kamidake. "Asaka, Kamidake! Attack this bitch!" Aeka ordered, and did her evil chipmunk laugh.They started rushing towards Dorothy.

"Ha!You're gonna make your logs attack me?"Dorothy kicked both of them, and they fell over.

"RRRR! THAT'S IT! I WANT YOU ALL TO STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Tenchi ordered.

Dorothy took one look at Tenchi and glomped him. "Will you be my squadron leader?"

"For crying out loud! I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE ME ALONE SO I CAN GET A BETTER DUB VOICE!" Tenchi yelled and left.

"TENCHI!" Katsuhito called, "Time for your training!"

"Training for what?" Dorothy asked, following Tenchi.

"Sword fighting…I hate it…" Tenchi replied.

"Can I help?" Dorothy asked.

"Why don't you help Sasami in the kitchen?" Tenchi suggested, trying to keep Dorothy away from him.

"What do I look like? A housewife?" Dorothy demanded and followed Tenchi all the way up the mountain.

"YEAH GET THAT BAD GUY!" Heero exclaimed and punched the air.

Duo came down from the Deathscythe and then kicked Heero. "Knock it off, you're freaking me out, Heero."

"What did you say?" Heero pulled his gun on Duo.

"Erm…nothing, nevermind…" Duo left to get some more snacks to stash away in the Deathscythe.

"Zechs?" Noin asked, staring at Zechs starry-eyed.

"What?"

"You looked really sexy in those carrot panties." Noin said.

"Well, that body hair didn't help you much…" Zechs muttered, this made Noin slap him and she disappeared and was replaced with a bald Ryo-ohki. "What the hell do you want?" Zechs asked, making Ryo-ohki meow in sorrow.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! NAKED LADY IN THE KITCHEN!" Sasami screamed running out of the kitchen.

"I'M NOT ALL THE WAY NAKED! I HAVE A DINKY DOG SWEATER ON!" Noin yelled after Sasami.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Noboyuki asked.

"There's a girl in the kitchen all naked…" Sasami said, rocking back and forth in a corner. "My virgin eyes…they're diseased…my virgin eyes…"

"Really?!" Noboyuki asked with vigor and looked in the kitchen. Noin was trying to hide in the oven. "Come on out, dear, it's all right, I don't bite…hard." Noboyuki coaxed.

"Oh, no! I'm not going for that old man!"

"Old?" Who's old?" Noboyuki asked.

"Look, I'm taken!" Noin snapped, pulling her right foot in the oven and slamming the door shut. "And don't you dare try and turn this thing on while I'm in here! I carry a gun on me at all times!"

"Ooookay…just come on out when you're ready." Noboyuki said and left.

"What 's all the commotion? And why is Sasami rocking in the corner?" Aeka asked coming out of Washu's lab, followed by Ryoko. 

Kiyone yawned and stretched, "What a nice nap…where's bubble-head? It's time to go on patrol."

"I dunno…I think she's been transported to another dimension and the person she switched with is with Washu, doing God knows what…" Ryoko answered.

"Now, my little guinea pig…" Washu began, holding out a HUGE syringe. "Hold still" Trowa froze in fear

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Trowa screamed in pain, so loud it was heard until New York City, in the Gundam Wing dimension.

"Damn, someone must have had a HUGE shot…" a random woman muttered and then walking off the dock, drowning in the East River. But, I think the river killed her before she drowned.

"Thank you, guinea pig!" Washu smiled and wiped away the excess slime from the needle. Trowa stood up form the examination table, zipped up his trousers and began to walk away, walking really crooked and wobbly. "Where are you going?" Washu asked, appearing in front of Trowa. "All I did was give you a widdy biddy shot!" Washu went all SD and poked Trowa in the stomach.

"Um, I hungry…" Trowa said.

"No problem!" Washu pulled out the dish of peas from hammerspace and offered them to Trowa.

Trowa looked at the peas in disgust.

"What? You don't like my cooking?" Washu asked, offended.

"I was hoping for maybe a steak…" Trowa suggested.

"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? AN IRON CHEF?" Washu yelled and kicked Trowa out of the lab and into the living room, where Kiyone spotted him.

"Hello, you're new around here, aren't you?" Kiyone flirted.

There was a crash and a scream from the kitchen as Noin burst out the kitchen door, still naked, being chased by one horny Noboyuki.

"Come back! I haven't had any in over fifteen years!" Noboyuki screamed after the streaking Noin.

"GOD DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Noin screeched into a closet and hid from her pursuer. She tried to pull a gun out of hammerspace, but then realized that she forgot her gun.

"Oh, please?" Noboyuki banged on the closet door.

"NO! I SAID I WAS TAKEN! And if Zechs was here, he'd rip you limb from limb!" Noin yelled from the confines of the closet, yanking down a long overcoat from above.

"My virgin eyes…my virgin eyes…" Sasami chanted still. "I must purify my virgin eyes…salt…I need salt…"

"Um, Sasami…" Kiyone butted in, overhearing Sasami's conversation with herself. 

"Hee hee hee heee," Ryoko giggled, flying over to Washu's Remake of the Dimension Port 20,000. "With this thing, I can be rid of Aeka forever!" Ryoko pressed lots of buttons on the remake and hit 'execute' and POOF! Aeka was transported to the Gundam Wing Dimension.

"Gyahhh!" Duo gasped in surprise, seeing Relena get switched with Aeka. "Who the hell are you?"

"Don't address a Juraian Princess like that!" Aeka squeaked like the chipmunk she is and then properly introduced herself (like a chipmunk, of course). "I am Aeka, first crown princess of the royal family of Jurai! And you're very…" Aeka looked at Duo."Very handsome. Tell me, are you single?"Aeka laughed.

Duo froze in a state of mere shock, Aeka was hitting on HIM. "Erm…no…I'm taken" he stammered.

"Oh, poo. I was really hoping to have someone show me around here." Aeka looked around. She saw Mihoshi and Heero watching Space Police Policemen. "OFFICER KARAMITSU!" Aeka yelled.

"Not now! Space Police Policemen on tape!" Mihoshi shooed Aeka away.

"Myaa!" Ryo-ohki meowed at Zechs.

"Go away you cat…rabbit thing that should be studied…" Zechs climbed into the Tallgeese for some privacy.

"Oh, Tenchi!" Dorothy yelled up the mountain. "Where are you my squadron commander?" She began to march up the steps to the shrine and after about 27 steps up, Dorothy stopped and panted. "Who put these stairs here? I should be driving my kick-ass car up this mountain…"

"Ow! Grandpa! Stop throwing chunks of wood at me!" Tenchi yelled at Katsuhito.

"Stop being a sissy about it and use your sword to deflect them Tenchi, you're acting like Aeka."

"Eep." Tenchi squeaked and ran down the mountain, passing Dorothy on the way.

"T—Tenchi! W—w—wait for me!" Dorothy called, gasping for air still.

"I am so sick of this! I'm switching everyone back to their original places!" Tenchi declared to himself. He marched into Washu's lab, and approached Ryoko playing with the Dimension Port 20,000. "Move it, Ryoko."

"Ok, whatever you wish Tenchi-sama." Ryoko hugged Tenchi's neck. 

Tenchi punched the buttons to switch everyone to their proper dimension, hit the execute button and waited for results. Nothing. Not a single scream from Aeka, Mihoshi (or Kiyone), Sakuya or Ryo-ohki.

"Please? I really need you!" Noboyuki was desperate for a grown woman.

"Die bastard." Noin muttered in the closet.

"MISS RELENA!" Dorothy saw Relena standing in the middle of the yard, facing the lake; and glomped her to the ground.

"Get off me, Dorothy." Relena shoved Dorothy away and stared at the lake.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Dorothy asked.

"Because, I'm not that kind of person…" Relena thought. "I miss Heero."

"Why would you miss him? He threatens to kill you all the time, rips up birthday invites and terrorizes schools for fun! You two are no match, I can't see it!"

"Leave me alone…" Relena took off up the mountain toward the shrine.

"Bitch…" Dorothy muttered and went in the house to bug Tenchi some more. Sasami was still rocking back and forth in the corner and Kiyone took another nap.

"GOD DAMMIT BITCH LEAVE ME ALONE!" Wufei screamed, getting the Altron's foot over Sakuya making a daisy wreath for Wufei. He began to bring down the foot and then began to think. "She reminds me somewhat of Meiran…" He halted the potential crush of Sakuya and climbed down to see Sakuya. 

"Do you want a wreath?" Sakuya asked when Wufei approached her.

"No," Wufei replied, sweeping Sakuya into his arms. "I want one of these!" He kissed Sakuya {Author: DISGUSTING! VILE! I THINK I'M GONNA BLOW CHUNKS! Oh, but its sooo cute!}

"WOOFY'S GONNA SCORE!" Duo yelled and cheered him on.

"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei fired a shot at Duo, nearly missing his head. Duo ducked and secluded himself again in the Deathscythe.

Quatre sniffled and whimpered, "I miss Tro-tro! Hee-chan, make Tro-tro come back?"

"Myaa!" Ryo-ohki was flying through the air, because Zechs had tossed her. Ryo-ohki turned into a spaceship and meowed again.

"Ryo-ohki!" Aeka squealed and boarded the ship. "Officer Karamitsu! Board Ryo-ohki at once!"

"But, Aeka, it's almost over!" Mihoshi whined, making Aeka fire a beam laser at the TV. 

"GET ON THE SHIP!" Aeka screeched in her chipmunk voice and Mihoshi boarded the ship.

"Now, where's that Sakuya chick?" Aeka asked, "We'll need her to get back…unfortunately." Aeka got off the ship and walked over to the rocking Altron. "Miss Sakuya! We're going home! Are you coming or not?" No response. "All right, you're stuck here." Aeka pranced back to Ryo-ohki and boarded again.

"Is Sakuya not coming?" Mihoshi put her finger to her lip.

"Nope, she's too busy in that contraption…" Aeka said.

"Myaa!" Ryo-ohki howled.

"We'll be home soon, I certainly hope that Ryoko didn't "accidentally break" our route home."

"Well Tenchi, Mihoshi broke this thing before I even got to it!" Ryoko lied.

"I know you're lying Ryoko, otherwise, Aeka would be ranting about how dirty you are." Tenchi said, giving Ryoko "The Look".

"What in the world is going on here?" Washu asked, finally coming out of her suite, Trowa in tow.

"I want everyone back in their place! But Ryoko broke your machine!" Tenchi explained. He looked at Trowa. "Washu-chan, who is that?"

"My new guinea pig." Washu said and pressed some buttons on the machine and POOF! Everyone was back in their normal places…except for Dorothy…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Dorothy and Wufei screamed simultaneously the Altron instantly stopped rocking and Wufei opened the cockpit to kick Dorothy to the ground. Wufei threw out Dorothy's blouse and pranced the Altron away.

"Ingrate!" Dorothy yelled after Wufei.

"I certainly hope you got my hair ties back Trowa." Duo said, climbing down from the Deathscythe.

"No." Trowa rubbed his butt.

"What did she do to you?" Quatre demanded, throwing away the Barbie he was playing with.

"A booster shot, that's all." Trowa replied, and watched the spare TV, which Duo keeps around for such an emergency.

"Noin! You're not a cat-rabbit thing!" Zechs threw away his crutches and hugged Noin.

KABOOM! The house exploded when Ryo-ohki entered the dimension from Noin's position, which was a hallway closet.

"Well, that was quite an experience." Aeka said, stepping off the ship, "I hope it never happens again."

"Me too, but why did you have to blow up my Space Police Policemen tape?!" Mihoshi whined.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HOUSE!" Tenchi cried seeing the rubble surrounding Washu's lab.

"Miss Washu…may I enter your lab for a moment?" Aeka asked.

"Certainly. What do you wish to do princess?" Washu asked.

"THIS!" Aeka took a sledgehammer from hammerspace and smashed the Dimension Port 20,000; this time into a bazillion pieces. "Miss Washu, promise me that you'll never make something like that ever again!"

"Aeka! Get out! Tenchi was alone with me this whole time, and we weren't done!" Ryoko shouted and shoved Aeka out into the rubble that was the Misaki house.

"Virgin eyes…." Sasami muttered and rocked back and forth some more.

End. They say the sequels are never any better than the original. Huh. I wonder if this is one of them. Doy, the title is after all STILL No Need for Gundam Wing. I hope you enjoyed this little story. There may be a 3rd story, but only if I feel like it. I like reviews, and not flames. Flames are not fun. If you flame me and you've written a story, guess what? YOU'LL BE FLAMED BY ME! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Sorry, demented mode. Feel free to pass this story on to your friends, or better yet, tell them about my site or pen name on fanfiction.net advertising!


End file.
